Tawa di malam hari
by malakek
Summary: BB,L,Misa,Matt,Mello,Near goes to Indonesia -halah- kira-kira mereka ngapain ya? ingin tau! baca fic gaje-jelek-aneh-ancur *maksa* maaf aku tak bisa membuat summary apa lagi ngebuat fic yang bagus. saya masih pemula! saya masih butuh guru.
1. Chapter 1

Ha hi hu he ho…. Saya author baru yang membuat fic gaje ini. Jadi tolong di maklumkan jika banyak terjadi kesalahan. Diharapkan untuk membawa kantong kresek jika ingin membacanya! Kalo nggak suka jangan di baca.

Death note bukan punya saya, tapi punya meraka *nunjuk-nunjuk TO kuadrat* (pasti tau kan)

**Tawa di malam hari**

Malam itu pukul 11 lewat 5 menit 3 detik. Matt, Mello, Near, Beyond, Misa, L mendapat e-mail dari Light. isinya "diharapkan semua berkumpul di Indonesia tepatnya di SMPN 1 Balaraja (lha? Ini mah sekolah author) saya akan mengadakan sebuah permainan. Awas yah kalo tidak datang! Nama kalian akan kutulis di death noteku. Khu.. khu.. khu.. o iya waktunya dini hari pukul 12 malam".

Author: "wee.. aku ikut, aku ikut!"

Light: "ngapain lo ngikut-ngikut?"

Author: "karena ini fic saya jadi.. saya ikut dalam chara death note (yyaaaiiyy) nama saya Mikharia Birthday anak dari Beyond Birthday, umur saya sekitar seumuran dengan Near"

Beyond: "ngapain saya dibawa-bawa?" sweatdrop.

Light: "terserah lo deh thor eh Mikha!"

Naw bek tu de stori

'Light-kun persentase kau adalah kira meningkat menjadi 88,503%' batin L sambil berjalan keluar dari bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

"Malaynya diriku. Huft.." Mello meniup poni pirangnya.

"Palingan juga disuruh maen monopoli" Matt berkeluh-kesal kepada pspnya.

"…" Near tak memberikan komentar apa-apa.

" yaiy.. Misa di ajak kencan ama Light" Misa berteriak pake toa yang nyolong dari mesjid. (pantes nggak azan dari tadi)

"kencan kok bareng-bareng kaya gini". Dengan sewotnya Beyond berkata seperti itu, dan melirik ke arah L dengan pandangan 'mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya' senyum psycho muncul dari bibirnya.

Near berhenti dari jalannya dan "…"

"kenapa kau berhenti Near?" Tanya Matt tanpa berpaling dari pspnya.

"Bagaimana cara kita menuju SMP itu yah?"

".."

".."

".."

Hening seketika

Masih hening

"hhuuuuwwwaaa jangan-jangan kita tersesat lagi" tangis Misa membanjiri seluruh bandara.

"weittz.. tenang-tenang 'kan ada saya, saya tau kok jalan menuju SMP itu" dengan pedenya Mikha berkata seperti itu.

"kesononya naek apa?" Tanya Near sambil memilin rambutnya.

"dari sini naek angkot aja 5x"

"naek angkot? Ogah nggak elit! Mending naik limousine saya aja" balas L dengan enteng.

Limousine datang untuk menjemput semua yang akan hadir (halah). Semua langsung masuk ke dalam limousine yang telah disediakan.

"ya udah aku yang nyetir!" Mikha langsung masuk di mobil bagian nyetir.

"bisa nyetir gak lo?"

"bisa donk mells, walaupun aku nggak bisa nyetir motor tapi aku bisa nyetir mobil!" jawab Mikha dengan nada sewot.

"beneran?" Tanya Misa ketar-ketir takut matek gara-gara author sableng ini.

Mikha menyalakan mesin, nginjek kopling kemudian gas.

Wwuuuuusshh…..

Limousine itu berjalan dengan nggak elitnya.

"aaaaarrrgghh…" teriak semua orang kecuali Mikha yang lagi asyik nyetir kaya maen bom-bom kar (masa kecil kurang bahagia).

"JJJJJJJAAANNNNNGGGAAANNN…. Gue belom kawin!" teriak Mello sambil berpegangan pada lengan Matt.

"kalo masih idup mau kawin ama siapa?"

"ama loe! Eh maksutnya hn.. akh.. tau ahh.. gelap" jawab Mello dengan blushing. Eh Matt juga blushing.

Langsung di skip waktu nyampe ke SMP aja yah. karena pas ada kecelakaan terjadi kontroversi.

Cccciiiiiitttt….~~~

Limousine itu berhenti di depan SMP yang dituju. Dengan sigap semua orang langsung keluar dari limousine milik L takut kejadian kecelakaan terjadi lagi.

"nah semua sudah ngumpul, ayo kita bagi kelompoknya saja" light muncul kaya jin yang keluar dari lampu ajaibnya *?*

"tim 1 Matt, Mello, Near, dan Misa. Tim 2 saya, L, ama Beyond. Nah untuk elu thor eh mik elo sendiri aja!"

"wuihh.. ogah! Biar saya aja yang bagi kelompok. Tim 1 Matt, Mello, Misa. Tim 2 Light, ama L. En tim 3 aku papa sama Near!" dengan nada ngotot dan memberikan deathglare kepada Light.

'sama Near? Itu mah maunya ntu author tapi nggak papah toh aku juga berdua sama L' batin Light. "i-iyah deh. Kalo gitu peraturannya siapa yang paling lama ada di ntu SMP timnya yang akan menang!"

**TBC**

Tunggu di chap berikutnya. Maaf jika ceritanya gaje-ancur-abal-nista saya kan masih pemula.

Bagaimana? Jelek ato bagus? Pasti milihnya jelek! Maaf kependekan itu di karenakan lappie saya panas. Listrik mahal gak boleh lama-lama maen listrik *?*

Beyond: "kok aku nggak ngomong-ngomong sih?"

Author: "ntar di chap berikutnya!"

L: " asyik aku satu tim ama Light"

Light: (blushing)

Misa: "misa kok nggak satu tim ama Light sih?"

Mello: "thor resek amat lo! Gue sampe ngomong kaya gitu di depan Matt"

Matt: "gue jantungan pas naek limousine tadi. Kejem banget lo thor!"

Author: "ntar Misa ganggu Light ama L"

Near: "kok saya harus satu tim denganmu sih?"

Author: "secret!"

Mello: "thor jawab pertanyaan gue!"

Author: " mello en matt: itu sih DL! :P"

Beyond: "Review yah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Death note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takesi Obata**

**Chapter 2**

Tim 1 yang terdiri dari si merah, si pirang, dan si gothic sedang menyusuri kelas-kelas 7-1. Sunyi malam juga gelap gulita, hanya senter sebagai penerangnya.

'ahh.. coba misa satu tim sama light kan enak, ntar kalo misa takut bisa peluk-peluk light' batin misa.

_Misa_

Terdengar suara dekat kelas 8-1. Seperti suara bisikan tapi Misa tetap bisa mendengarnya. Misa mengayunkan senternya dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menghadap ke belakang

"Matt, Mello kalian manggil aku?" Tanya Misa dengan nada ketakutan.

"nggak!" jawab serempak.

Mello mengayunkan senter ke belakang Misa. Nampak seseorang memakai baju kimono berwarna putih dengan noda darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"mi-misa be-lakang mu"

"hah" Misa menoleh ke belakang Nampak seperti apa yang dilihat Mello.

"aaaaaaarrrrrgghh…." Semua berteriak sambil kabur tentunya menuju tangga darurat.

Matt yang masih ngos-ngosan habis marathon langsung membuka topic pembicaraan "setannya berambut coklat madu, kayanya kenal dah ama tuh setan".

Mello membuka bungkus coklatnya dan membuangnya sembarangan (woy sekolah gue tuh! Gue tabok juga lo), ia berkata "nyam.. nyam.. kayanya kita dikerjain tim 2 deh"

Misa membelalakan matanya dilihatnya hantu yang menembus dinding dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh rambut. Hantu itu menyentuh pundak Matt.

Matt tidak menengok sama sekali ia hanya mengalami kerigat dingin. "apakah dia Misamisa artis TOP saat ini? Yang maen di sinetron cinta putri?"

"sapa lo? Tadi Light sekarang Beyond ya!" Mello dengan baik hatinya memberikan hantu itu hujan local gratis.

"Light? Beyond? Bukan! Aku mau minta tanda tangan misamisa doank kok. Tapi aku gak punya pulpennya pake darah aja ya oke" hantu itu menyodorkan darah yang ada di sekitar kepalanya.

"kamu penggemar misamisa yah? Iya deh misa tanda tanganin" Misa loncat-loncat seperti anak tk dengan gaya alay tentunya.

Duo M itu malah cengo lihat tingkah laku Misa.

Digoreskannya darah dengan jari telunjuk Misa ke baju 'mba hantu."nah selesai" sahut Misa sebari mengelap darah ke bajunya Matt.

"makasih Misamisa"

Hantu dan Misa langsung cipika-cipiki ala tante-tante yang mau ngadain arisan *?*. nggak sadar ada noda darah di pipi Misa.

Matt dan Mello yang melihat kejadian nista itu malah jadi sweatdrop. Beberapa detik kemudian hantu itu menghilang ditelan bumi dan meninggalkan noda darah di atas lantai.

"hhuuuuuuwwwaaa…. Hantu asli" teriak mello langsung kabur bebarengan.

Merka berlari-lari gaje dan melihat tim 2 sedang lari-larian ke toilet.

"kita balas mereka! Mello aku membutuhkanmu" misa mengeluarkan alat make-up yang harganya mencapai 10 jutaan.

Dengan sukses mello di dandani ala girly banget yang ngebuat matt makin terpesona –halah-

L dan Light keluar dari persembunyianya yang T.O.P mereka sedang berjalan santai menyusuri tiap koridor.

"maaasss! Woi.. maass.. rambut coklat sama panda jadi-jadian" teriak mello pake toa nyolong dari kantor guru (eh itu toa sekolah gue. Tau diri donk lo kan Cuma numpang doank, jangan ngacak-ngacak napa!).

L dan Light menengok ke belakang dilihatnya seorang perempuan berwajah jelek-ancur-aneh-katro memanggil mereka. Light memicingkan matanya sementara L membelalakan matanya 'cantik sekali' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya L (selera L murahan banget sih).

Mello mendekati duo L itu selangkah demi selangkah. Light mulai berpikir 'apakah itu cewe tulen atau banci kaleng'.

Hanya tinggal 5 langkah lagi mello mendekati korbannya. Dan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikiran Light 'dia bukan seorang perempuan, dia seorang banci'.

Light langsung lari alias kabur jauh-jauh dari banci tersebut. Sementara L baru nyadar kalo yang ia liat itu banci taman lawang yang suka mejeng di pojokan deket selokan.

"kira tunggu aku!" teriak L sambil lari mengikuti Light

"hohoho.. misa, matt kita berhasil" mello menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

_Apa sih neng manggil-manggil saya?_

Misa dan matt udah lari-lari gaje pastinya jauh dari orang atau hantu yang ada di belakang mello.

"eh?" mello menengok ke belakang dilihatnya seorang hantu memakai gaun ala cideralla yang habis dibakar warga se-taman, se-villa, dan se-permata (kayanya kenal ama tuh tempat deh)

"aaaaaaarrrrrrrggghh… tungguin gue!"

Mello berlari ke arah kedua rekannya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Bunyi hentakan kaki mereka dan sampailah mereka di sekitar wilayah gudang. Sukses misa dan matt di hadiahi sebuah elusan pipi yang lembut, eh bukan ding ralat mereka di kasih jitakan dari mello.

"aduh mello sakit tau, tuh kan rambut misa jadi acak-acakan" misa mulai mengomel sambil merpikan rambutnya.

"lagi pula kita bedua 'kan juga ketakutan, jadi enggak sempet nungguin kamu mells!"

Dilihat oleh mata biru aqua milik mello tim 3 nyelonong masuk gudang kagak pake assalamualaiku.

"nah.. sekarang giliran mereka!" sebari nunjuk-nunjuk tim 3.

Misa mengambil cat merah yang ada di bawah kakinya. Lalu, ia menyiram cat itu ke arah matt dengan watadosnya. "sekarang giliran matt yang jadi setan"

"enak di elu gak enak di gue"

"nih sekalian bawa kampak gede biar lebih serem!"

Matt berjalan ke gudang. Ia mulai menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut.

Kreeekkeet…

Matt dan beyond membuka pintu bersamaan. Nampak di depan mata matt seorang beyond birthday sang pshyco killer.

Matt's POV

Wajah yang sangat familiar. Mata merah itu melihat tepat ke mataku. Sungguh aku sangat memperehatikannya, aku seresa jadi incaran beyond. Jangan-jangan aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

Seringai itu, aku tak bisa bergerak dan sulit bernapas.

"ehm,, B" kataku.

Ia hanya mendengus yang artinya membosankan. Kenapa dia? Apa ia tak takut padaku?

End of Matt's POV

"ke-kenapa?" Tanya matt

"aku tak takut padamu matty" beyond mengeluarkan seriangainya lagi.

"grr.. aaaaaaarrrrgghh…." Teriak matt.

Matt berlari menjemput rekan-rekannya untuk lari bersama.

Mikha dan near yang lagi melihat-lihat isi gudang langsung kaget mendengar teriakan matt. Bahkan near menjatuhkan gundamnya yang harganya sekitar 50 jutaan.

"suara apa itu pah?" Tanya sang anak pada ayahnya.

"yah gundamku hancur"

"bukan apa-apa" jawab B enteng.

Tim 1 berlari-lari jauh dari psycho killer. "matt apa-apaan sih? Nanti kuku misa patah"

"yang penting kita lari dulu" teriak matt pake toa nyolong dari kantor kepsek (toa sekolah gue yang atunya tuh!)

**TBC**

oke chap 2 sampe sini dulu! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.

Beyond: apa-apaan tuh! Peran gue dikit banget

Mello: kenapa gue jadi bencong jelek-ancur-aneh-katro? Gue nggak suka

Matt: kenapa muka B nyeremin banget? Lebih serem dari mello yang lagi ngamuk.

Mello: what do you say? *nabok matt*

Misa: kuku ku, rambutku, kenapa berantakan? Thor gue bagi duit mau ke salon

Narrator: maaf sang author lagi asyik maen fb gak bisa diganggu

Near & mikha: oke oke ayo silahkan review! Jangan sungkan

Mello: tuh mikha alias author

Mikha: *kabur*


End file.
